An Idiot Worthy Enough: A MidoTaka Fanfic
by aileenpsyche
Summary: Takao after accidentally reading a part of Midorima's planner realizes that "his" Shin-chan will have his own family in the future and that reality almost shattered him to pieces... (SFW) This is my first fanfic pls stay tuned for my next ones! Thank you and your reviews are very much welcome too.


**An Idiot Worthy Enough**

"Shin-chaaan!~ 3 ." A familiar voice from behind woke him from his deep thoughts.  
"Hmph, do you really have the mentality of a grade schooler to not understand simple instructions Takao!?" As he removed the annoying guy's hand.

Takao pouted. "Midorima is too formal besides aren't we super close?" He snuggles closer. Midorima in turn gave him a karate chop in the head enough to capture the interest of a group of girls who giggled.

"Ouch! What if you break my skull!?" Takao shouted while scratching his head.

"It doesn't have a purpose anyway. I doubt that it has anything to protect."

"Hmph! Always so mean Shin-chan! Someday you'll miss me but for now treat me to my favourite ice cream" He pointed at some ice cream shop ahead while his eyes twinkled with anticipation.

Pushing up his glasses Midorima just continued walking as if he heard nothing. "We'd be late for practice. You know how I hate being late."

"Such a party pooper you are." Takao walked fast enough to catch up to him.

Midorima Shintarou was a prodigy in academics and basketball, his beloved sport. He's also an Oha Asa fanatic to the point of Takao being dragged to and fro in finding the most bizarre type of lucky items. Midorima wants to ensure lady luck never leaves his side so he carries the item with him wherever he goes.

Takao remembered one time the item required was a unicorn. Since Midorima believed that the more realistic the item is the more powerful its effect is, he bought or more appropriately said, forced an amusement park to sell him a life sized unicorn complete with realistic mane which they dismantled from a carousel. He even had them install wheels on it so he could bring it anywhere he wants. It earned either awe or fits of laughter from onlookers as expected by any normal person but no Shin-chan was never bothered.

The rickshaw of course became harder to drive because of the added weight much to Takao's dismay. When they arrived at school everyone was shocked as to how Midorima was walking with a unicorn in tow. Takao had a lot of fun that day though specially when Midorima parked the unicorn in the middle of the gym's entrance so of course it caused unwanted distraction much to their sempais anger. If you're curious yes he tried to ride the unicorn's back but he was caught so he got scolded as usual.

Today's lucky item sat in Takao's lap. A personal planner which Midorima, the perfectionist that he was already owned so they didn't have to buy one. He wants to take a peek but knowing Shin-chan he doesn't like others to invade his personal things. Takao instead let himself be captured how beautiful Shin-chan's form is when he plays. They were an hour early so they had the gym all for themselves. Yes, being 30 minutes early before the call time is already late based on Midorima's standards.

Midorima casted a sideway glance so he caught Takao's eyes looking at him and sees admiration mixed with…love? He tried to dismiss the thought and to his horror released the ball too soon.

He went half running to Takao. "Go buy me my favourite drink and takoyaki. Now."  
"Eh? You're hungry already?" Takao was obviously startled but went out quickly.

Midorima was thankful that he made the shot from the other end of the court so it bought him enough time. Takao wasn't able to see that he actually missed. His heart was pounding so fast he doesn't know why. He calmed down after a few breathing exercises.

He picked up the ball and shot from the same spot earlier. He smiled, he knew he wouldn't miss this time.

Takao was scratching his head while looking for Shin-chan's favourite red bean drink. He wasn't sure but he seemed agitated but for what reason? Just then he noticed he accidentally brought the planner with him due to being in a hurry.

"Oops sorry!"

Somebody bumped into him which caused it to fall. "It's okay." He said while trying to pick it up.

It was inadvertently opened. His eyes couldn't stop from seeing the first few lines. It was Shin-chan's plans a few years from now. Beutifully written there was:

_After graduating highschool my parents will formally introduce me to a woman not just worthy enough to bear my children but more importantly worthy enough to bear our last name._

Takao felt like he froze from where he stood. He clutched his heart and mustered up the courage not to cry. He was in a convenience store for Pete's sake! He took a few deep breaths and picked up the planner. Couldn't bear to read anymore, he tried so hard to throw the thing away.

Midorima wondered what's taking Takao so long. Thirty minutes have passed since he left. Some of their team mates were already warming up.

"Hey Midorima where's your partner?" Kiyoshi Miyaji one of the upperclassmen questioned while looking around. "Is he late?"

Midorima almost answered.

"Shin-chaaan!~ I'm sorry I took so long. I ran into an old friend here you go!" He said catching his breath and gave the planner too.

"Thanks." Midorima said nonchalantly.

"Yo Miyaji sempai!" Takao tapped his shoulder.

Midorima walked in the middle of the two which caused them to separate. He sat in the nearest bench and began to eat.

Takao gave him a smile, turned around and continued to chat with the other team members. He could be voted as one of the most annoying people but he's definitely one of the first person you'll notice missing when he's not around. Midorima shook his head to erase his train of thoughts and continued eating. He somehow waited for Takao to pester him but he never did.

Practice began and everything seemed perfectly normal. Midorima of course never missed a shot. Their double team was seamless as usual.

"Good job today guys! See you on Monday!" Takao waving at the others.

Midorima was already walking towards the rickshaw when Takao turned around. "Shin-chan you're always so cold, wait for me!" He grabbed Midorima by the arm and matched his pace.

"Takao is there something you wanted to say?" Midorima suddenly halted and almost caused Takao to trip.

Takao was surprised and opened his mouth to speak. Midorima thought he saw a flash of hesitation in his eyes. "What do you want for dinner?" He said with a big idiotic smile only he could get away with.

A pang of disappointment washed over Midorima. His senses telling him something was bothering his "partner" in basketball, he mentally added. After he came back from the store he felt something was off. He just couldn't pin point what it was. Takao he observed was good at hiding things behind his smiles or laugh.

"Anything is fine." He finally said.

Takao beamed at him. "Oh I know what you really wanted to say. Anything is fine as long as it's cooked by me right?" Takao accompanied his words with actions like that of Kise's fangirls much to Midorima's disgust.

After they arrived in their apartment Takao began cooking chicken curry, Midorima's favourite. They had been living together here since it's conveniently near their school. As always he did it alone since Midorima like the prince that he was just goes into his favourite corner opens a book while waiting for dinner. Not that Takao ever complains. He loves the feeling of "his" prince needing him.

Waiting for the curry to boil his thoughts were occupied again by what he read earlier. That pain returned so he slumped his head beneath his hands to gain composure. After tasting it, he prepared everything and called out.

"Honey dinner is ready!~" Takao said teasingly.

Midorima thought he blushed when he heard that so he had to check himself twice in the mirror before going to the dining room.

"Stop spouting nonsense Takao. You think we're playing house here?"

"Well don't you think we seem like a married couple?" He matched it with a wink.

"Shut up! Sit down and eat before the food gets cold."

Takao noticed a hint of red in his ears and smirked. They ate while he continued to chatter away.

Midorima went to bed and left the cleaning up to Takao. Midorima's family is in fact rich so he grew up with servants so it was understandable from Takao's point of view that he doesn't know any household chores and again he loves it when he feels needed by him. He finished cleaning up and prepared to sleep.

It was his regimen before going to bed to check up on Midorima. Perversion was out of the question he coughed at the thought. He noticed how easy it is for Midorima to fall asleep the moment his back touches the bed. It could be attributed to the fact that he practices harder than anyone from the team. It's one of the many traits he loves about him. Even if others view this carrot guy as someone who dons a grumpy face every single day, Takao knows he's a nice person who just doesn't want to appear as an obvious Mr. Nice guy. It was just his being tsundere that endeared him more to Takao.

Silently he approached "his" prince's bed. He smiled at how peaceful he always looked while asleep. How handsome he was without his glasses and of course the long lashes that beautifully matched his emerald eyes. He pulled his blanket higher.

His eyes wandered and saw all the lucky items chronologically ordered, heck they occupied more than half of Shin-chan's room. He couldn't help but supress a giggle until he saw that lucky item of the day. He suddenly lost all the self-restraint he was able to gather earlier and silently wept while looking at his beloved's steady breathing. He knew this happiness of being beside and being needed by him will only last for a few more years.

Someday "his" Shin-chan will have his own famiy and live without needing Takao at his side.

The realization hit him so hard he had to bite his lower lip to prevent his sobs. He wanted to hug the man he loves and confess everything but held the temptation. He wasn't ready to lose their friendship. Instead he contented himself in touching his hair ever so lightly while whispering…

"In the next lifetime I swear I'm going to find you again. With all my heart right now I wish to god that he creates me into someone worthy enough to be beside you forever. So please wait for me okay?"

Takao closed his eyes to supress the incoming tears and walked away as fast as he could.

As he heard the door clicked. Midorima slowly touched his left cheek. He thought he was dreaming when he heard that familiar voice but Takao's teardrop proved otherwise.

Just then he smiled that smile he had never shown to anyone, the smile that can only be elicited by the one who's brave and stupid enough to call him Shin-chan and uttered, "You're already worthy enough idiot."

BONUS:

That morning Takao woke up because of something burning. He panicked and went straight to the kitchen to check if he left the stove on. There he found the rarest image of Shin-chan wearing his now very dirty apron holding a spatula. Crushed egg shells everywhere and there it was black smoke coming from the frying pan. He folded his arms and closed his eyes trying to process if this was a dream or not but then the smell worsened.

"What the heck are you doing Shin-chan!? Let me do it." He pushed him back gently and took over.

Midorima was obviously shocked of Takao's sudden appearance so it took a few seconds to retaliate. "I- I was hungry so I tried to fry eggs."

"Why didn't you wake me up? Are you trying to burn the entire neighbourhood?" Takao said that with an almost musical laugh Midorima loved but of course he wouldn't admit that ever.

Pushing up his glasses Midorima sat down. "Then go make me breakfast, I'm starving."

Takao turned his back to fix the mess. "Yes honey I'll make an extra special breakfast sprinkled with love!~"

Midorima smiled. "Thank you." Then returned to his usual poker face after a second.

Takao turned around and stared quizzically at Midorima. "You said thank you without getting angry? That's something rare hmm… Are you really Shin-chan?" But he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever Takao." Midorima looked away resting his chin on his bandaged hand . Takao knowing the man he loved the most noticed his ears turning crimson.

That in turn caused him to sing and hum while cooking much to Midorima's pretentious annoyance 3

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please pardon any mistakes XD. I can't believe it but I cried at the part where Takao cried OTL. Too much MidoTaka feels overtaking and I had to rest for at least 15 minutes. I'm glad how this turned out and I hope you appreciated this too!~ Thank you so much for reading ^u^. MidoTaka or TakaMido 5ever!~

-Aileenpsyche 3 (Jan 2014)


End file.
